(a) Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a sensor node identification method by a component configuring a hierarchical sensor network, and a component therefor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Research and development on a sensor network, which is a based network for implementing a ubiquitous environment, have been variously progressed at home and abroad. As a result, the sensor network is expected to be applied to various fields, such as logistics, environment control, home networks, traffic, etc.
Data collected through the sensor in the sensor network environment can be used for various ubiquitous sensor network (USN) service fields by systematically analyzing them and interlinking services.
However, the development has been made using different protocols and different communication technologies for each service, such that it is difficult to share information therebetween.
Further, media access control (MAC), Internet protocol (IP), and optional allocation addresses, which are used in an existing sensor network, are only addresses for communication and do not serve as an identifier for managing each node and network service.
Therefore, in order to extend the sensor network to a wide USN, a need exists for a configuration node between different USN services, a network, and a standardized identification system that is capable of identifying services and searching and managing collected information.
The identification system mentioned herein is a unique identifier provided to be able to identify various physical objects, networks, service types, etc., in the USN, and includes information necessary for object management, position determination, and access, a service management scheme for interlinking, etc.
The sensor node identifier of the related art has been designed to be uniquely identified around the world or defined and used to be uniquely identified only in a specific sensor network.
However, when the sensor node identifier is designed as a unique identifier around the world, the length of the identifier is long, which imposes a burden on the sensor network configured of mainly low-performance devices, and when the sensor node identifier is defined to be uniquely identified only in the specific sensor network, compatibility between different sensor networks is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.